paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
An Overprotective Husky
Here's another short story... XD This time... Glacier's not too keen on who his daughter and nieces are dating... In case you haven't noticed , I'm terrible at naming short stories. XD It's not exactly short anymore, but it's a story nonetheless. -------------------- Everest, Frostine, Jenara, and Vale make up the Zephyrine siblings, cousins to the Aureoles, Tundra and Blizzard. This group of six huskies are all under the protection and... Legal supervision... of one Glacier. The brown husky is becoming more gray as his daughter and nieces grow older and more beautiful. It was one fateful day that Everest and Tundra decided to introduce their boyfriends to Glacier himself. "Come on, Frostbound!" cheered Everest with a smile. She pulled on the Malamute's arm as they rushed across town to go see her 'Uncle Glacier'. The black and white Malamute continued to resist. "He's not gonna like me!" Frostbound chuckled. "My past ain't exactly a secret!" Frostbound was known for being flirty, having been with a multitude of girls in the past. However, he did so with good reason. Frostbound relinquished his arm from Everest's grasp, and stood on the sidewalk, constantly adjusting his fedora as he slowly trudged forwards. Standing next to Frostbound was a gray mutt who simply rolled his eyes with a smirk on his muzzle. "You've gotta be kidding me..." He muttered. The mutt called Rocky placed a hand on Frostbound's shoulder as the cocoa-brown Husky, Tundra, hugged Rocky's other arm tightly. "Come on, Frostbound, they've got no reason to hate you." "But they do!" Frostbound protested with a look of worry. "Frostine doesn't even like me already!" "That's for a different reason!" Tundra giggled. "Besides, it's out of her control anyways." Frostine, older sister to Everest, has reason to dislike Frostbound for his age. Frostbound is eighteen years old while Everest is only sixteen. Drops of ice beaded down Frostbound's head... He eyed around nervously as his companions just wore large, careless smiles. Frostbound rolled his eyes once more. He stepped up and wrapped an arm around Everest. The lavender Husky blushed as the two couple continued to walk along the concrete that burned against Frostbound's feet. "I hate all of you..." "Nah, you love us!" replied Rocky without skipping a beat. The mutt wore a devious grin, thinking he was in the clear from the 'wrath' or Tundra's family. The four pups arrived at a house on the other side of town, a rather large one that housed seven canines. The house was modern in colors... White, black, icy blue here and there, and the emblem of a glacier emblazoned on the front door, with the symbol of a pine tree and snowflake to either side. Frostbound scratched the back of his head nervously, and commented in the same manner, "Well, at least he's real proud of you two..." Tundra flipped a tuft of hair on her head to the side. She and Everest walked up to the front door and unlocked it. As they entered, they beckoned to Frostbound and Rocky. The two boys simply looked at each other with mortified expressions. With great reluctance, they followed. The interior of the house looked like it was owned by millionaires. Beautiful furniture, intricate lamps and chandeliers, and not a speck of dust anywhere in sight. Despite not a single irregularity, the one exception was the lack of residents. "Uncle Glacier?" Everest called out. "It's Tundra and I! We brought a few people we'd like you to meet!" No answer. Only an unnerving silence that plagued the house lingered. Everest wore a cute smile, which quickly disappeared as her ears drooped. Her ears perked as she heard a few soft footsteps against the tiles of the floor approaching them with a bit of haste. Leaning against a pillar was none other than a gray Husky with a droplet-shape on his chest, and a sleeveless blue shirt with black jeans. Vale, the gray husky, smirked. "Don't let Uncle hear that...!" He laughed. "Jenara didn't exactly have the best day when she introduced Uncle to Toshiro!" Frostbound gulped, quite loudly, in shock. "Well, I think we should go now!" He chuckled nervously as he began to turn around. Everest grabbed his arm and replied, "You're~ going nowhere..." Rocky and Tundra laughed at the scene for a moment. The four husky pups turned their heads to a blue Husky that entered the room. Frostine. "Oh lovely..." Frostine scowled as she glared at Frostbound, who wore a look of discontent. She walked over to Tundra and Everest, hugged them briefly and continued about her day. "Hey Tundra, hey Everest..." Rocky rested a hand on his hip and eyed Frostine with a raised eyebrow. "She seems lovely..." "She's much nicer, usually." Tundra chuckled. She scratched the back of her head and looked around for Glacier, who was actually sitting on the backyard porch, completely unaware of their presence. Tundra and Everest seized their boyfriends by the hands and made their way towards the dark brown Husky. The glass doors slid open silently, and lying on a cushioned chair with his feet up on the railing was Glacier Aureole... "Good morning, Dad." said Tundra with a cute smile. "Mornin', sweetheart..." Glacier said nonchalantly. "Is Everest with you?" Everest giggled softly as she nodded. Not that Glacier could see them, as he had his back towards the four PAW Patrol pups. "Yes, I'm here, Uncle." After a few moments of silence, Everest finally spoke, albeit with great unease. "There's... There's someone we'd like you to meet... Two pups, actually..." Glacier's ears perked as he stood up from his chair and turned around. The broad shoulders and great height intimidated Frostbound and Rocky... Frostbound himself is as tall as the brown Husky, however he felt small and unimportant in the presence Glacier. "Who are they?" He asked impatiently. "PAW Patrol? Heh, I've already met most of them, so I don't get-" "Boyfriends, Dad..." Tundra replied with a bit of a stern tone. "Not just PAW Patrol..." Frostbound and Rocky gulped as they extended their right hands towards Glacier, simultaneously introducing themselves, saying their names. Glacier scowled at the, not amused in the slightest as the two boys both said, "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Aureole!" Glacier folded his arms as he took a moment to process their names. Without even batting an eye, he spoke sternly to Everest. "Everest, dear niece of mine, why are you with this womanizer?" Everest's ears drooped at her uncle. The attitude in his voice struck her like shards of glass. "Uncle, he's changed!" "Nonsense!" Glacier growled. "People don't change. That cold-hearted mutt will only break yours, mark my words, young lady. His flirtatious behavior isn't very foreign to me!" Frostbound tilted his head down so his fedora covered his eyes. "Knew it..." He muttered solemnly. "Yeah, that's right, pretty boy, I know exactly who you are..." Glacier growled. "You think you can have my niece? Ha! You've got another thing coming..." Tundra's eyes widened at her father's acts. "Dad, stop! Ever since he met Everest, he's been a whole lot less flirtatious! He loves her!" She exclaimed, her and Everest stood up to Glacier with anger in their beauteous blue eyes. A few snickers and jeers sounded from the doorway. A dark grey and white Husky stood leaning against the door. Blizzard, Tundra's older brother. "I heard that both Rocky and Frostbound failed to protect Tundra and Everest in the Arctic! Had criminals send them hurling off a cliff, then got themselves pummeled in a rage. Not exactly real guardians or real love if you ask me!" "Blizzard..." Tundra snarled through her teeth, eyes dilated as Blizzard wore a smug expression. He knew full well how Glacier would react to those two 'failures'. Glacier's eyes widened as he grasped Tundra and Everest's shoulders. "What?!" He exclaimed. "Are you two alright?!" Before the girls could answer, Glacier glared up at Frostbound and Rocky. He walked right up to them and grabbed their collars, pulling them closer. He was furious, too annoyed to even think of comprehensive words. The brown Husky snarled and growled through his sharp teeth while the mutt and Malamute simply looked on in terror. "Ha!" laughed Blizzard, almost maniacally. "They think they're all that because they're PAW Patrol!" Everest had to be restrained by Tundra from pouncing at the gray Husky. "I swear!!" Rocky exclaimed through a choke "I've never loved anyone like I love Tundra! She's simply flawless...!" Frostbound thought of something similar... How does he truly feel about Everest? He simply spilled his guts out. "I rarely use nicknanes... But we sometimes call them 'snow angels'!" He grunted to get breath as he continued, "Everest doesn't deserve me... But I'll do anything for her... Anything!" "Nonsense!!" Glacier snapped. "I love her!!" exclaimed Frostbound. "I promise!! She's the only girl to ever make me feel nervous about talking to, the only one who managed to thaw this frozen heart of mine!" Glacier took a moment to process all that... Tears began to stream from his eyes as he placed Rocky and Frostbound back on their feet. The two boys gasped for breath... The brown Husky turned around and hugged his daughter and niece. "Girls..." He said with a broken voice. "I'm so sorry... I just... I don't want to lose anyone else..." Of course... He was talking about Snowdrop... Tundra and Everest embraced the depressed Husky for a moment, then hugged their boyfriends' arms. Without another word, and simply faint smiles, they began to leave. Tundra looked back over her shoulder and said, "Thanks, Dad..." Glacier placed his hands on Rocky and Frostbound's shoulders, turning the two pups around. He got real close to their faces and let out a cold promise. "Hurt them... And I'll neuter you in your sleep... Now take care of my girls... And don't let me hear that you screwed up..." "Understood!!" exclaimed the terrified boys as they left with their girlfriends. Glacier simply stood with a disappointed Blizzard... That scheme of his didn't quite go as planned. On the way back to the Lookout, the four pups were silent. "That could've gone worse." Rocky commented. "I can't believe Blizzard..." Tundra said with a low tone. "Butt-munch..." As the four looked down, they bumped into a tall, beautiful lavender Husky with a cheerleading outfit. Jenara, eldest of the Aureole-Zephyrine cousins. Jenara, knowing exactly what went on, asked the dreaded question. "How did it go with Uncle?" She tilted her head. "Frostine called me. Told me what happened, but I want to hear it from you guys." Everest smiled as she tightly hugged Frostbound. "He let us keep dating these two goofballs!" Frostbound and Rocky laughed and chuckled at Everest's comment. "Gee, thanks, snowflake..." Frostbound commented as he kissed Everest's head as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Jenara let out a slight squeal, adoring how cute the two couples are. "They're essentially bound to us now." Tundra added with a smile. "Now all that's left are the weddings!" She jested. This caused a wave of laughter from her companions. "Yeah, sure thing, snow angel..." Rocky said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He kissed Tundra's cheek before repeating his words with a smile on his face. "Sure thing..." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Stories Category:Stories by DJ.RJ.Centurion Category:Anthro